One born as Dragon
by Red Wyvern Emperor
Summary: Years after Winx Club settled down to have children, one of Bloom's daughters, Saria, reveals a very different power than any other. But with that power, comes great evil and Saria has to learn everything about her might before evil comes and takes everything dear to her. Rated T because of language and violence, also because I'm skeptical.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey guys! So, I said myself that this story will not see the light of day, will never be published and might actually get scrapped since I am already rewriting it and taking different approach. But then I said "Hell, I already have 9 chapters of this crap. Might as well publish it and maybe someone will like it."**

**So please bear in mind that this story might get updated, but I do not promise it. I also don't mind if someone wanted to adopt it. I just ask that you give credit where it came from, so nobody accuses me of stealing when and if I publish the rewritten version.**

**Oh and one last thing. Skylar, please do not review. You actually made me so paranoid that I think every review is just you under different profiles. Also your overreaction to poll is just so amazing that I don't even have a joke on that. Not even a bad one. Honestly I have to dismiss the votes precisely because that same paranoia.**

**Anyway, now that that's out of the way, no idea if it's any good, but… ENJOY!**__

_A lone warrior stood on top of the mountain, his swords in hands. His light armor made of scales was glimmering in setting sun. Silence ruled over the land, only wind dared to whistle its songs. Snow around this warrior was carried back and forth. _

_Then… wave of wind, a terrifying presence. Warrior stood there, ready to face it. Sun before him was blocked of by a shadow. Dark creature shadowed the warrior, but he did not falter._

_Roar that pierced the silence was deafening, echoing from mountains far away. Fear and terror it brought did not move this warrior._

_And there, as darkness finally took shape, was huge, black dragon. His teeth as sharp and dangerous as the best swords in the universe. True incarnation of despair. But warrior faced it head on._

_Only a moment later, dragon breathed in and out came darkest flames one could imagine. Warrior breathed in as well and out came a wave of energy much stronger than that of dragon's. Dispersing the flames, it knocked dragon backwards, out of balance. This was the moment to strike. Human fighter charged forward, after the dragon and jumping down the cliff, he aimed for dragon's heart. _

"Saria! Saria wake up, honey. The breakfast is ready!" Mom was knocking on my door. Was it really morning already?

I sat up, yawned, stretched and replied "All right! I'm up!"

"Go wake Amelai, OK?" Mom added before I heard her walking off.

Kicking my blanket aside, I jumped up and got ready for the day. I put on my light battle dress. On top of pitch black shirt and trousers, I put on something special. A coat with short sleeves. Dark blue stripe creating edge of the front and top. Darker than depths of obsidian, decorated with thousands of white stones. It almost looked like made from night sky itself. It was actually light armor made by Master Hagen himself. It was soft, comfy, but when met with outside force, such as blade, it hardened and was like a steel.

Next was my chest piece. Finest steel in universe. Light silver armor, almost as reflective as mirror, capable of deflecting any blade, any attack, any magic. Also Hagen's handiwork.

I quickly tied my long red hair to high ponytail.

Finally, I put on belt with my sword. Now this… was something I was proud of. This weapon was very special and dear to my heart. My parents, my siblings, aunts, uncles, cousins, friends… all gave drop of their blood when this blade was forged. All to protect me… the magicless one.

I guess I should introduce myself properly. My name is Saria Sparks Eraklyon, 2nd daughter of Queen Bloom and King Sky. Yes, that Bloom and that Sky. And yes, despite being daughter of most powerful fairy of history, I have no magic within me. Well… almost none. I do have few tricks up my sleeve, but you'll learn about them soon enough.

Finished, I headed out of my chamber. I headed left, to room of my little sister, Amelai. She and I were very close, closer than to our other siblings. She too… was special, in a way. You'll see.

I came up to her door and knocked "Amelai, darling, are you awake?"

There was no reply. I opened the door "I'm coming in."

I was already smiling, but seeing her made me almost melt. She was there, 7 years old little girl, surrounded by books. Despite being only 7, she could read quite well and she loved all books about distant lands and exotic things. She was still holding a book while asleep. As I got closer, I noticed the cover. It was 'Far Lands', by Grea Arnegoli, an explorer from 200 years back. He was one of few who dared to explore very outskirts of Magical Dimension, far away from reach of magic itself.

I sat down next to her and removing her blonde hair with one hand, I gave her a little kiss on forehead "Amelai…" I almost whispered "Time to wake up, sleepyhead."

Her pale green opened and a smile covered her face "Hey, sis. Good morning." Her smile was all I needed to start a day. Such innocence and cuteness… I honestly cannot imagine just what I would do without her. After all… it was she who taught me true meaning of strength.

"Good morning, Amelai." I smiled back "Come on, let's get you dressed."

I removed her blanket and leaned forward, so she could wrap her right arm around my neck. I picked her up and carried her into bathroom. I sat her down on a chair there and she slowly released me. There I began undoing her PJs. Shirt first, that was easy. For bottom, she had to wrap her arms around me and I quickly took everything down "So, what would you like to wear today?"

"Hmm… I think I'd like that blue one." She was so cute. Not in a weird way. If you start thinking anything inappropriate I will trike you down with my own blade.

"OK, blue one it is. Wait just a sec." I let go of her and hurried over to her closet. She had a cute dress I myself picked out. It was as blue as oceans of Domino with white of waves before they reach the shore. I took it with appropriate shoes and quickly hurried back.

"All right, hands up!" she put her hands up, which kinda broke her balance and she would fall to a side, but I was there to prevent that. With swift move, I pulled the dress over her, put her underwear on and finally shoes. We've done this song and dance countless times after all.

"How do I look?" she asked, as if she didn't already know the answer.

"Cute as always." I gave her quick smooch on cheek before picking her up again "Now let's go before they eat all our pancakes."

"Yeah!" she cheered.

I put her in a special chair in her room. One that could float, had a handle on the back and also a control stick at Amelai's right hand.

For thick ones who still didn't get it, Amelai was handicapped. She couldn't use her legs, ever since she was born. She and I grew up so close… because I liked taking care of her. I was 9 when she was born. I was… different, back then. It's not important now. Just know that she changed me, a lot.

And so we headed out to get some breakfast. To accommodate Amelai, half of stairs were turned into smooth ramp. Steep one I might add, but it wasn't a problem with this hover chair.

We entered a big room with big table and a big ruckus.

You already know mom and dad, Bloom and Sky, only they were slightly older than you remember. After all, they were in their early forties. You wouldn't guess it, though. Mom was beautiful, with her fiery red hair tied into high ponytail behind her. Her skin was just as smooth as during her collage years, not a wrinkle to be seen. Same can be said about dad. He was a strong man, but not too bulky. His short blonde hair were as velvet as before.

Then there was Erendor, my big brother and crown prince of Eraklyon kingdom. He was named after our grandfather, may he rest in peace. He is 20 years old, has short black hair. He is one of best sorcerers in Magical Dimension and specializes in flames.

Neria, my big sister, is 19 and she is about to go enroll to Alfea for her 4th year on Alfea. She was fairy of Dragon Flame and had Sirenix form. She was truly a remarkable fairy. Her blonde-red hair were always loose, waving like great ocean of flames as she moved. Her cyan eyes were hypnotizing not just for every boy that saw her, but also several girls.

"Ah, here you are!" Mom said, gesturing us to join.

"I see you all are in high spirit." I pushed Amelai to the table and put breaks on before sitting down myself "Let's dig in."

"Yes, let's." Neria clapped her hands and all our pancakes were steaming hot, just as if they were done just that moment. One of great advantages of living with fairy of Dragon Flame.

We all had one rule. We never eat meals before Amelai. She was youngest and needed most help, so she shouldn't ever be eating alone. Even if she was ill and couldn't be eating with us here, we would come to her chamber, so she wouldn't be alone.

She was our little sunshine.

"So, Saria, ready for your final match?" Dad asked, kinda excited. He was talking about Sword Art Championship I was in. The final match was going to happen at precise noon.

"You bet!" I flexed my right arm "I'm going to mop the floor with them."

"No doubt about that." Neria cheered.

And Erendor gave me thumbs up "Nobody can beat the Sword Princess."

"Not as long as I live." I replied and we bro-fisted.

"I'm sure you'll do great." Amelai gave me her sweet smile "We'll all be cheering for you."

"Then I am certain to win." I smiled back. I couldn't help it. Her smile was contagious.

Mom just sat there, smiling at us. I knew why. After all, in only few years, I changed a lot. That title… Sword Princess… is not one I gained just by being good with sword.

Later that day, we traveled to the arena, where championship was taking place. My final opponent was nobody else than my cousin, Solar, Prince of Solaria. He and I… well… we weren't on best terms. At one time, he and I aspired for a same goal, to be the strongest. To win all tournaments and gain title of champion. While I did obtain it, it was 'over his dead body'.

When we entered, we were immediately welcomed by attendant "Ah, Eraklyon royal family. Please, you lounge is already prepared." She gestured us to go right "Please, this way."

Attendants were showing us way up the elevator to our own personal lounge. Truly a royal VIP room with everything we might want. There was even a hot tub.

"Come on, the tournament will begin any second." Neria and Erendor ran pass me and Amelai to a roofed balcony. I shook my head with a smile and thought they were like little children.

I and Amelai entered the balcony and got full view of this magnificent arena. There were multiple lounges like ours, for royalty, but what was happening around them… now that was noteworthy. There must've been at least 300 000 people here, all to see these fights. I parked Amelai's chair by the edge, so she could see clearly and hopped on the side railing "One never really gets used to this sight, huh?"

"Yes, it's really amazing." She was beaming with smile, her eyes looking here and there, exploring every corner of this arena.

I chuckled a little before mom spoke again "A sight to behold."

"Ladies and gentlemen!" announcer yelled, gaining attention of all present "Welcome to Sword Art Championship finals!" We all pumped up, cheering, screaming, and whistling. I myself joined with a nice pump up and a yell. As commotion settled, announcer continued "Today, we gathered here to watch young warriors prove their worth! They will show you their strength and abilities! Let us support them with a big applause!"

Another wave of cheers filled the arena "May the finals… begin!"

Immediately after he finished, wave of fireworks was launched, music began and first two combatants ran out of two tunnels on opposite sides of arena, clashing in the middle. Giant holographic screen above was showing who was fighting, their name, photo, weapon and such. Of course announcer kept on commenting the fight. Every move, every good or bad swing of swords was immediately met with critique.

"All right, I should head down now." I said standing back on ground again "Wish me luck!" I yelled as I ran off.

"You can do it!" Mom cheered after me.

I was really excited for this fight. I was going to give it my all. Little did I know though… that I would truly give it my all and more. This day, this fight… was going to seal my fate.


	2. Chapter 2

Throughout the finals, there were over a dozen of combatants. First there is a small tournaments, where 11 combatants fight for their place and then… true fighting begins. I and Solar clash for gold and silver. We were stars of the afternoon. Top fighters.

I waited in the backstage of arena, just chatting with other combatants. We weren't just rivals, we were also lovers of same art. We could talk for hours. Some were sparing, giving each other tips how to improve, or just for fun. I myself gave few tips to some of them. All were really good swordsmen and swordswomen. I wouldn't hesitate to take them into a fight.

"Miss Saria, you're up." I stood from the bench and waving other bye for now, I hurried up to the gate entrance.

I met the last combatant on my way. He seemed pretty beat up, I guess he lost. But he was smiling, laughing even. I knew him. Met him on few occasions. He is a good fighter and wasn't that much competitive. He didn't care if he is the best, he just enjoyed the sport. We bro-fisted as we passed.

As I stepped up to gate, I already heard announcer yell "And now! What you were all waiting for! The final match between the best fighters of all! On this side, behind this gate, awaits prince Solar of Solaria! The Lunar Blade!" I heard cheers, meaning Solar must've entered the arena, greeting the crowd. After few seconds, announcer continued "And here, behind this gate, awaits our ruling champions! The Sword Princess, Princess Saria of Eraklyon!"

Gate before me opened and I rushed out. Crowds all around were cheering for me, so I waved back at them. It was always a good feeling to enter the arena and being greeted by so many people.

I stood next to announcer, he nodded as a quick greeting and then turned back to spectators "These two warriors have proven to be best of the best. Their hearts are burning with passion and desire. Today, this fine afternoon, their swords will sing. Fighters! Ready yourselves."

Solar was my age, he liked to carry his golden armor and sword. Quite symbolic for his country. His brown eyes were crowned with short blonde hair. He was powerful magic caster, I'd say on par with Erendor.

He and I stood opposite of each other and bowed. I spoke up "Good luck, Solar. It's an honor." as I readied my weapon.

He on other hand didn't say a thing and just readied. Was he all right? His face seemed… blank, almost emotionless. Something seemed off, but maybe it was just me. He might be just concentrating really hard. I did defeat him many times before after all.

All right, let's not disappoint him.

Announcer stepped aside, raising his arm and… "Begin!"

The moment he said that, both of us charged forward and our blades clashed. This initial ringing of metal brought great applause. We however, didn't care. Our blades were singing, flying through the air.

Our blades clashed again and for a brief second, we stopped. I wanted to compliment him "You've really gotten better."

However, as my eyes met his… my blood froze. I did not see my cousin I spared so many times with. These were eyes of a maniac, beast on hunt. Something was very wrong.

"Solar?" I asked, hoping to bring him to his senses again, but to no avail.

All he did was scream like a wild animal. He was swinging his blade faster and more violently. I did manage to dodge or block all of those swings, but it was obvious he was losing himself. Something was really wrong.

Soon enough I wasn't the only one who noticed it. This was no ordinary spar. He was going after my blood.

Cheers settled, only clashing of our swords and Solar's screams were echoing. I tried to attack, but somehow, he blocked all my attempts, no matter how strong, fast and unpredictable.

Then it kicked me. As his blade was slashing through the air, black energy was following it. Trail of darkness was elongating with every swing.

So this was it. He was using dark magic to outmatch me, not realizing the price for that. His mind was being consumed by his anger at me and I couldn't do anything to stop him.

I myself… was barely able to withstand his pressure. If only he let up just for a split second. Then I could go into the offensive and push him back. I had to defeat him before this anger consumes him whole.

As if hearing my prayers, string of flames knocked him on his knees, giving me time to get some distance. Quickly looking up who sent it, I saw nobody else than Amelai, holding out her hand over the railing. My guardian angel strikes again.

However… Solar didn't think rationally. As he stood up, he swung his sword at her and wave of pure darkness flew right into lounge of my family. Luckily, mom quickly put up a barrier to protect them. This was my moment. I dashed at Solar and with swift movement, stabbed his shoulder and using my own weight, pinned him to ground.

"Solar, snap out of it!" I yelled right into his ear.

"Shut up!" Explosion of dark energy made me fly away. I even lost grip of my sword.

With swift backflip, I landed several meters from him. With horror, I watched as he stood up, my sword in his shoulder. That pure blade, made by everyone dear to me, was being consumed by darkness and where it touched his body… rotted away.

Broken rest of my sword fell down. Solar's wound was beaming with dark energy as it healed. His sight fell upon me. Those eyes… they were black and red. Was it too late to save him?

"Stop him!" It was Aunt Stella yelling "Solar! Don't do it!"

"Die." With that single word, he dashed at me, his blade covering in darkness. I was done for. There was no escape, I had no weapon and he was too fast.

I saw there were multiple people going after him, but they were too far to do anything.

So… I had to use it. Closing my eyes, I took a deep breath and screamed "**Fus Ro Dah**!"

Blue wave of energy escaped my mouth, sending everything it met flying. Despite his dark force, he flew back tens of meters before falling down. Unfortunately, wave didn't hit just him, but also few who went after him and didn't dodge, including Erendor.

"I don't know what came over you, Solar." I said, standing up "But I will beat it out of you! Time to reveal my power. **Mul Qah Diiv**!"

Flaming energy of all colors immediately covered my body and formed a dragon-like armor. I was stronger, faster and my punches were as good as hammers.

"**Wuld!**" Like a wind, I approached him and punched him hard right in the face. I needed to weaken him so I could use another trick.

I wasn't giving him time to rest or see what was even happening. Punch after punch, I was beating him. When I saw that he was already about to fall, I used my final Shout "**Gol Hah Dov!**"

Colorful wave of energy went over him and as it did… he stopped. He just stood there, ready for orders. I knew this Shout had a time limit, so I acted quickly "Drop your sword!" he obeyed "Get rid of that dark energy!" darkness within his eyes disappeared and he seemed to be his old self "Now… sleep!" you can probably imagine how he reacted to that. He just fell down, sleeping.

My own energy armor slowly dissipated and I fell on my knees, tired and powerless. I would fall down on side, if Erendor didn't quickly catch me "Saria! Are you all right?"

"Yeah." I replied "Just tired."

"It's OK." He said, picking me up in his arms. My head was resting against his shoulder "It's OK now. You've done well."

"Solar!" It was Aunt Stella and Uncle Brandon running up to his unconscious form. Stella kneeled down next to him, picking him into his arms "Solar! Solar Talk to me!"

"He's asleep." I explained "He's under effect of my shout."

"Thank goodness." She replied, stroking his hair "You really saved him. Thank you."

"No problem." I replied with a smile "Effect will wear off in about 5 minutes."

"We can talk later." Uncle Brandon said "You should rest up. We'll take care of our son."

"Let's go." Erendor said, carrying me away. Of course security immediately swarmed Solar and weren't going to just let him go home. He was practicing dark magic and almost killed people. He wasn't off the hook at all.

Erendor carried me out of arena, to our personal shuttle, where our family was already waiting for us. You can imagine tons of reporters wanted to know what was happening, but arena security did good job at keeping them away.

"Saria!" everyone yelled in unison as we entered.

Erendor laid me down on a sofa there and sat by my feet. Mom hurried up to me and sat so I had head on her lap. She was really caring mother, one cannot deny that one.

"How are you feeling?" Neria knelt down next to me, checking if I had any injuries. Of course I was bruised here and there, but nothing serious.

"Tired." I sighed "I've never let so much energy flow through me."

"About that." Erendor began "What was that? I thought you were magicless."

"I am." I replied with a chuckled "This was no magic, at least not as you know it."

"What do you mean, honey?" Mom asked, stroking my hair.

"It's complicated." I replied "Sorry, I… I don't want to talk about it. It's… kinda private."

"Of course." Mom said, laying her hand on my head "Rest up. We can talk later."

As I dozed off, I noticed Amelai was sitting in her chair across the shuttle. She wasn't smiling, but was holding her clothes by chest, looking really worried at me.

When I woke up, I heard singing of birds and warm sun was shining through curtains of my chamber. I wanted to sit up, but was stopped by sudden resistance on my shoulder. It was Amelai. She was sleeping right next to me. I really must've worried her sick. God, I'm such an idiot.

I couldn't help but melt at the sight. She was so cute and adorable. But so fragile. How did I ended up with a sister like that in the first place? How can we be so close? I am brute, Sword Princess, that knows only fights and edge of blade. She… she is a delicate flower that knows only innocence and purity.

Amelai had huge magical potential. At this young age, she was on par with Neria. However, she didn't know how to control that power yet, nor did she have any reason to.

I carefully put her arm from around me to bed and slowly stood up. As quietly as possible, I dressed up to my armor and went out. Luckily, I did not wake her.

Small sigh of relief escaped my mouth. All right, time to get moving. I went to our table, but nobody was there. Maybe I woke up too soon. Sun was up, but it was summer, so that wasn't really a good indicator. Well since others are most probably still asleep, I might as well see what was going on in the world. I clapped my hands "Show me news." A big holographic screen appeared next to table.

There was a reporter. Quite convenient that she was standing before the same arena I fought in "…rince Solar of Solaria was using very high level dark magic. According to police, he was so focused on defeating Princess Saria that he forgot where the line is. Prince Solar is currently jailed and investigation is running. As for Princess Saria, a lot of questions are being raised. Does she truly have magic? Is she a liar ever since birth? Or did she have some latent power? One thing is…"

"Stop." I turned to see mom walking up to me. On her command, the screen turned off "Don't concern yourself with media. They will always try to make you look bad."

"They are right, though." I sighed and sat down on free chair. I must say… it felt horrible. I was lying to them and I never even tried to prepare for it "I did have this power for some time."

"Had or not." She sat down next to me "I believe you had good reason to keep it for yourself." She took my hand and smiled "You are a good girl."

"Thank you, mom." I smiled back a little "That power is… kinda personal."

"Of course, honey." Her smile was truly reassuring.

"We will wait till you're ready." Dad came up from around the corner with 3 cups. He placed one before each of us. Of course he and mom had a coffee, but I had just good old hot chocolate. I hate coffee. That bitter taste is just too bad for me, no matter how much sugar or milk I add.

"Thank you." With a weak smile, I looked down. What was I going to do? Media were sure to make a liar of century, saying I have magic after all. They will call shame on me, my family and our friends.

But I couldn't let people know of this power… I myself swore I would not use it if not really necessary. After all… my voice could shatter worlds themselves.


	3. Chapter 3

Later that day, I was training on beach not far from the city. I was being hunted down by reporters and paparazzi on every move. My blade was destroyed in that fight and I knew too well that it couldn't be repaired, nor replaced. That blade had powerful magical properties, was made of finest steel in Magical Dimension and yet… it was destroyed very easily.

Magic Solar used was off all scales. He himself couldn't gather such energy just like that. Something was fueling him and I have to find out what it was. Aftereffects of my Shout were keeping it in check. My command sealed that power, but I still…

I must meet him and if needed, make him tell me where he got such dark power.

I was swinging my old practice sword at that beach. It was nowhere near as good as my previous, but it had to do. As I was letting steel sing in air, I was thinking about my own strength. Come to think of it, I never tested true strength of my Shouts. I knew that through practice and meditation, I could make them stronger, but… I never had a chance to test most of them.

Some, like the one I used on solar to rid him of the dark energy, were easy to test and practice. Time to time I tried it on some animals and saw how they react and when the effect breaks. However, destructive ones were hard to try without injuring everyone. There was no place where I could think of where I wouldn't hurt anyone.

Without even realizing it, my swings were becoming more violent. So many things were going through my head and I had no way of venting them. My blade was destroyed, my pride was gone, pride of my family was damaged, I had power that I had no idea what it could do…

I was being consumed by anger.

Swing after swing, each was faster, stronger, more violent. That is… until my blade hit something. I didn't even realize I had a sparring partner "I see you haven't lost an edge."

It was Darian, my cousin, son of Daphne and Thoren. He was tall for his age, had short blonde hair and had bright green eyes. He was wearing uniform of Red Fountain. I guess he must've come right from the school. I sighed and eased up, putting down my weapon "He Darian."

"Saria." He nodded "So… got something to say about the tournament?"

"Not really." I replied, putting sword back into the sheath.

"No, huh?" he puffed "You know, it kinda hurt all of us that you lied."

"I did not lie!" I snapped back "I have no magic."

"Oh, so Solar and about a dozen more fighters were blown away by convenient hurricane?" he took a step forward, sounding really intimidating "That magic armor was just a light effect? And don't make me start about the fact that Solar's dark energy just dissipated after you commanded it."

He did have a point "I…" with a frown, I pumped my arms, turned around and paced few times.

A very heavy sigh escaped his mouth "Look, I came here because I still believe you had a reason to lie everyone. I was hoping you could tell me, so others would still believe you too."

I gave him a sad glance. So my friends and family didn't believe me either. It was sad, but… I have to keep my powers in check, hidden as much as possible… even if it means losing faith of those I love. I couldn't say anything to that. All I could do was shake my hand.

He slowly shook his head too and with a sigh spoke "Saria, I am trying to keep our bonds strong. Don't you get it?"

"If you guys need me to tell my secrets to stay friends… then there were no bonds to begin with." With that… I walked away. So this was it? My friends were against me. I mean… finally. I knew way too well they all wanted to make something like Winx Club, but I was the only odd one out. I had no magic, only sword skills. The only reason they were inviting me to their little sessions, trainings and such was out of pity. I knew it all along, but I wanted to be friends with them. It seems… I'm on my own… once again.

I was pretty angry, heading home to palace. As I was walking, anger was building up again and this time… I just had to vent it.

"DAMN IT!" with all anger I had, I punched the tree along the road "Damn it all." I punched again with other hand "DAMN! IT! ALL!"

When I stopped punching the tree, my fists and tree were covered in blood. When I came back home, my wounds have already closed and blood dried. I was just pacing through our halls, passing several maids, servants, soldiers and knights. Luckily, my siblings were in gardens and parents were dealing with media. Of course they were asking what happened and if I wanted my wounds treated. I just ignored them.

I entered the bathroom and immediately washed off my own blood. It was hardly going down, dried to perfection. When I managed to get rid of that dried blood, I only achieved in opening up those wounds again. Blood was escaping into rushing water. It sting like hell, but I was too frustrated to care.

"My lady?" knocking on door broke my thoughts. It was one of our maids "May I enter?"

"Come in." I sighed. Whatever she wanted, I made it a rule to respect our servants, since they dedicated their lives for us, we should do at least that much.

Door opened and in came young girl, about 13. She was wearing red maid dress, had shoulder-long hair and bright gold eyes. She was carrying a first aid kit "My lady… may… may I… treat your hands?" She was hiding behind that kit.

I couldn't help but smile. I sat down on a chair there and rolled up my sleeves.

She quickly kneeled down before me, opened the kit and got to work. She was a sweetheart. She was careful, but inexperienced. When she was disinfecting the wound, she used too much of the liquid and it burnt, but I didn't even wince. She was trying her best and I didn't want to discourage her.

As she was putting on bandages, I smiled and said "Thank you, Milica."

She suddenly looked at me, surprise beaming all over her face "You… you know my name?"

"Of course." I replied "I also know that you are 13, born on 19th September, daughter of my mother's maid, Hellena, and dad's knight Asgator."

"Wow…" she looked back down, blushing "I… I'm so honored, my lady. I thought…"

"That I didn't know my own servants?" I giggled a little "I know you all."

As she finished bandaging my hands, she kept on looking down, as if bowing, but I knew she was just too embarrassed. I looked at her work and smiled "Your first time?" she nodded "You're pretty good."

She looked up, as if expecting me to scold her all the time. I guess she did. She was in our service only about a week and let's be honest, it's kind of a known stereotype that nobles are strict. Not our family though.

"Thank you, my lady." She was almost mumbling as she stood up, taking the kit "It's an honor serving you."

"No need to be so formal." I said, but she was already running off. She was sweet and I was sure she would be a fine maid in time.

With my hands bandaged I headed outside, to join my siblings. After all, it won't be long before another school year begins and we all go to our schools. I was accepted as a special case to Red Fountain, so I would go with Erendor. Neria of course would go to Alfea. Finally, Amelai would go to local school.

When I entered gardens I already heard laughing and talking. I found them under a big tree, where we had nice big swing. Erendor was swinging Amelai. Swing had sort of belts so she wouldn't fall down. Neria was sitting on a bench next to Amelai's hover chair.

"Saria!" little sister yelled out as I approached.

"There you are." Erendor said, still swinging our little angel "How was your training?"

"Got few cuts." I said, showing off my bandaged hands "It's weird without my sword."

As I sat down next to Neria, she spoke "Dad said Master Hagen agreed to make a new one, with same properties."

"I don't want it." I replied, much to their surprise. Of course I didn't. That blade contained blood of all my family and friends. It meant they all were with me at all times. But what Darien said… meant that others… other kids of Winx Club, felt too hurt by my secret that they do not consider me friend. I do not want blade with their blood. Not anymore, but I couldn't just say it outright "I thought about it for some time. I want to forge my own blade."

"Cannot argue with that." Erendor added "It's actually a good idea."

"You're going to make a sword?!" Amelai was sort of a fan of these works. She loved seeing how new blade is being made and how it takes form "Awesome! What kind?"

"Hmm…" I put a finger on my chin, actually thinking of what kind of blade to make "I think I'd like to use dragon bones… and maybe ebony iron as a core."

"Well if you'll need help, you know where to turn to." Erendor pointed at himself, proudly.

"Thanks, guys." I gave them all a big smile "At least you didn't abandon me."

"What's that supposed to mean?" Neria immediately snapped back.

"It's nothing." I chuckled "Let's just say few people felt too hurt after… you know.'

"Oh come now." Erendor began "You're our sister. Your power, your secret. We all trust you that you have a reason to keep it that way."

"Yeah." Amelai giggled "It makes you cool!"

We all laughed about that comment. My friends decided to finally get rid of me, media were after me like vultures and I was sure my parents weren't too happy about it either, but these three… I can always count on them, no matter what.

However… despite how sweet this all sounds, how my siblings trusted me… some things cannot be helped. Media were pushing too hard, first marking me a liar, then a powerful witch… finally… as a demon.

After just few days… I couldn't even walk among my own people. They feared me. Soon… only my own family remained and even there… I sensed tension. Exactly what I feared had happened. People did not even know the full extent of my power and they feared it already.

I had no other choice than to retreat behind walls of our palace and never come out. No more tournaments, no school… no friends. Well… Amelai sure did not complain. I was with her 24/7 now. Even when school year started, I patiently waited for her. She was too young to understand why I was still home.

Now don't think that I didn't study at all. Uncle Helia, headmaster of Red Fountain, was still on my side and agreed to teach me during weekends. I know what you're thinking 'Just 2 days of studying? That's so unfair.' Yeah. It is, until you realize that I mean whole days. I would train, study and learn from morning to dusk.

But… no matter how you put it… I became a prisoner in my own home.


	4. Chapter 4

Days were passing, they turned into weeks and months. In the end, I didn't leave safety of my home for almost 2 months. Pressure of media didn't stop at all. None of my friends even tried to contact me. When aunts with uncles came, it was always without their children, my cousins. Neria was texting me from Alfea quite often and she said girls there truly formed some kind of Winx Club, not caring what's with me.

On the other hand, Erendor said that most of the boys on Red Fountain were on my side. They didn't mind I had secret power.

Actually, that's the perfect representation of difference between a warrior and fairy. Fairies use their powers to full extent and believe that power shouldn't be hidden and not used at all. Fighters on the other hand believed that secret skill or ability can surprise the enemy and tip the scales of battle.

Of course there were those that didn't agree, but Erendor said they were minimal in number.

Amelai was saying that kids in school actually thought I was really cool. Fact that I have power that can throw away dozens of soldiers, make an energy armor that boosts my abilities and can control people… fact that this power belonged to their princess, their protector made them admire me. She said they wanted me to show those abilities again.

No… I must not do it. I have no idea what limits of this power is. Thuum, Shouts. This power allowed me to use ancient language of unknown origin as a weapon. Three words and I could do anything. Blow away enemies, control armies, burn them to ashes, bend will of world itself to mine. Such power is not supposed to be in mortal's hands.

I swore to myself that I will never use this kind of power unless I really have to.

But… I think I knew that time will come when I will have to break this oath. That there will be an enemy that will force me to use its full power.

It was just another day. It was fall, leafs were red and were slowly falling down. I and Amelai were just walking around the gardens. It was a windy day and colorful leafs were all around. She always loved the sight of all those colors.

"It's so pretty." She exclaimed with her sweet smile.

"It sure is." I nodded, slowly pushing her chair.

Sudden commotion caught my eye as several guards ran towards main gate. I heard their voices "Stop them!"

That's when I noticed also several people in red armors rushing through the guards, dodging them or engaging them in a simple unarmed struggle. They didn't want to hurt anyone, but were only giving others from their group time to get further.

I quickly drew my sword and stepped before Amelai, ready to defend her. One of them got through and was rushing to us. I was ready to strike him down, but… one guard was nearby. He tackled the intruder down. These guys had an armor and mask I've never seen. They had strange symbol that reminded me of a dragon on their chests. As he was held on ground, he began yelling "Dragonborn! He is coming! Alduin! He is coming! Dragon…" he was cut off when another guard knocked him out.

"Are you unharmed, your majesties?" One of them asked.

I nodded and hid my sword again "We're fine. Thanks to you."

As they were dragging him and his friends away to dungeon, they kept on screaming "Draognborn! Alduin is coming!"

"What was he talking about?" Amelai asked, obviously shaken by what just happened.

"Dragonborn…" I thought out loud. I've heard it before… in my dreams.

Later that day, when we were getting ready to sleep, I couldn't forget what those intruders were yelling. I was already in my PJ, but I decided to search it up a bit.

I walked down to our dining room and commanded "Search: Dragonborn."

Holographic screen showed up and synthetic female voice spoke "Dragonborn, legendary hero from Nirn mythology. Warrior of mortal body, possessing soul of a dragon." Screen showed up some ancient sculptures, paintings and symbols. Each was showing a warrior with a shield and sword, shouting at a dragon.

"Soul of a dragon, huh?" I chuckled "Search: Nirm Mythology, Legend of Dragonborn."

Screen shifted and there appeared several other paintings and books "Legendary path of Dragonborn. Authors: Serana Volkihar and Lydia Penonym. Myth says of the Last Dragonborn and his fight against evils of ancient Nirn. Book is being preserved in Alfea Academy archive."

"Alfea. Seems like I will need to visit dear big sister. All right. Search: Alduin."

Paintings of a giant, pitch black dragon appeared. On some of them, it was burning down villages "Alduin, Bane of kings, Eater of Worlds. In Nirn mythology, Alduin was son of dragon god of time, Akatosh. It is said that no mortal can ever defeat him and he gains power with each eaten opponent. Only one who could ever beat him was legendary warrior, the Last Dragonborn."

"Hmm… they said Alduin was coming." I put a hand on my chin, thinking "But if he was already defeated by Last Dragonborn… how could he be returning? And if he was Last Dragonborn, how can I be one as well? Oh… Search: Serana Volkihar."

It showed image of a pretty young lady. Shoulder-long black hair, bloody red eyes "Serana Volkihar, adventurer and writer from Nirn. Presumably, she lived between 10 000 and 12 000 years ago. No precise records found."

"I see." I shrugged "I should get that book from Alfea. But first…"

I left the room, letting the screen turn off. I was heading downstairs, to dungeons. As I was walking down the stairs, I met several guards, each of them quickly went to side, letting me through. Finally, I made it to dungeon. Guards there immediately saluted. I nodded back and said "I want to see those intruders."

"But… your majesty…"

"Now." I was commanding it and they knew that unless my parents say otherwise, my word is law.

"Of course." One of them opened the heavy metal door leading down to dungeons. They stepped to sides as I passed them. Of course two out of 6 guards were following me down there.

I walked down there. I hated this part of palace, but I did understand its purpose. Something was telling me that I should go there, to talk to those intruders. They called me Dragonborn and that Alduin is coming. I can at least hear them out.

As I was entering the hall of cells, I already heard the chatter. Guards were everywhere, as well as the prisoners. When I entered their view, one of them immediately yelled "Dragonborn!"

All of them quickly ran up to bars to see me. I took a deep breath and loudly spoke "Which one of you is the leader?"

"Your majesty!" On my left, in a cell, one of them was kneeling down "That will be me. I am at your service."

I stepped up to that cell. That man… he kept on kneeling, not daring to make an eye contact "Why did you attack me and my sister?"

"Dragonborn!" he gasped "We would never dare to harm you or your close ones. We are your faithful servants."

"Servants?"

"We are Blades. We serve Dragonborn. We shall do your bidding no matter what it is."

"You call me Dragonborn. How do you know I am one?"

"Your greatness, we have been awaiting you for centuries. It was foretold that you will reveal yourself eventually."

"Foretold?"

On that note, all those Blades began chanting in unison "When the dark comes and six guardians rise. When infinite waters will climb. When legends gain their might. When peace will rule, the light will come true. Alduin, Bane of Kings return, world shall scorn. Then… comes the Dragonborn. Circle of thunder, dragon energy armor. Darkness will bend to her will. Dragonborn shall appear."

I was amazed. That couldn't be just through up. That was actual prophecy. But… how? I'll need to look into that more thoughtfully. But as he was telling it… I actually understood it "Six guardians… the Winx Club. Infinite Waters rise… that will be when Infinite Ocean was flooding Andros. Legends gain might… Legendarium crisis. When peace will rule… that's now. Then circle of thunder, dragon armor and darkness bending to my will… my fight with Solar."

"Precisely." He was smiling "That's how we know we knew you were one. Only Dragonborn can use Thuum, Shouts, this way."

I sighed. It was all making sense "Let's say I believe you. Why did you just charge into our palace?"

"We were… careless." He admitted, disappointed in himself "We hated that everyone was slandering you. We… we wanted to warn you about Alduin and let you know that there are people on your side, but… we got too excited and charged in without thinking. We are very sorry."

"We are sorry." All of them kneeled down in their cells, facing me how they could.

I sighed "You say you serve me. Then I have an order for you."

"Anything."

"Go home." I said, much to their surprise "Be ready if I call you, but do not cause trouble. Guards! Let them go."

"But… your majesty." Guard wanted to object.

"They are not a threat." I gave him a smile. I don't know why, but my guts were telling me to believe these guys "Just let them go. They didn't do much anyway."

"As you wish, my lady." Guards looked uncertainly at each other, but opened the cells of these Blades.

"We thank you, Dragonborn." Blades kneeled down before me "We will not disappoint you."

I nodded "Now go. Train, rest, be ready when I call you to arms. If Alduin is returning as you say… we will need your strength."

"Right, Dragonborn!" and so they ran off, to shadows of night.

"Princess…" one guard stepped up "May I know why you let them go?"

I gave him a smirk "Just trust me. And… just between us here… better move your families somewhere safe. Something's telling me the Capital won't be safe much longer."

After all… Alduin was coming.


	5. Chapter 5

Next day, while Amelai was still in school, I went to Alfea to find that book about Last Dragonborn. True to their word, Blades disappeared, but I knew they were still close. There was too many things happening at once. I needed some clear answers. Hopefully that book will give me some.

I came into the courtyard of Alfea and was welcomed by commotion. Fairies all around were chatting, practicing, studying. When some noticed me, they immediately began chatting about me. Of course they were talking about that fat chance I was a demon or what. Media were strong. But mostly they were just wandering what I was doing there and if I was going to enroll and such. All that while I was thinking 'That provisional sword I have is really a peace of crap.'

"Saria!" I turned right to see Neria walking up to me.

"Neria!" I smiled and ran up to her and we gave each other a nice sisterly hug "Nice to see you again."

"You too." She was smiling as well "What brings you here?"

"I need to check a book and it's only here." I replied with a smile, but I must admit I was forcing myself to smile. I noticed few familiar faces. My cousins and friends… former friends. They didn't even stop to say hi as they walked just past the door. They saw me… but didn't care.

Strange how even a simple thing can made friendship disappear, right? Then again… I'm not even sure if there was any in the first place. After all… I wasn't very friendly when we were little. I guess the result is… I have no friends.

"A book?" she wandered "About what?"

"It's called Legendary path of Dragonborn." I explained "I need it for some research."

"Never heard of that one." She put a hand on her chin "But anyway, let's go to library then. I'm sure others will help us too."

"I… don't think so." I sighed.

"What do you mean?" she asked, obviously confused.

"Let's just go." I walked pass her, trying to hide all emotions. Actually… no, that's not correct. I did not care anymore. I shut off all emotions for all I called friends. Honestly… as long as my family stayed with me… I was fine. No friends… I was used to that life after all. Results and nothing more… that was me. Didn't matter who I hurt, who I beat the crap out of as long as I was the one standing in the end. That… is true face of Sword Princess.

I hurt them all at some point, even my own little sister. I will forever regret my own childhood. Given my inability to use magic, I had only two options. Become that sweet girl that cannot protect herself and is only good for marrying into a good family so she can live in luxury… or grid those teeth and aim to be the best fighter, capable of fighting off any type of magic.

I was always treated like a weakling… nobody. I was bullied in school, nobody wanted to train me anything useful. I stood in shadow of my mother and sister. So… my emotions shut off and my heart became stone. I studied, trained and learned. Sword, staff, fists, bow and more… I wanted to master them all. I was winning one contest after another. I beat the crap out of any opponent, including any bully in school. My sword art became known all over the Magical Dimension and I was immediately treated as a prodigy. No opponent was too strong, no contest could be lost. But I did not care.

My room was decorated with dozens of different cups, medals and prizes. My cousins, friends… nobody liked me. Even my own family was concerned and it was obvious they didn't know what to do with me. Sure, I was one of best fighters in universe, even at that young age, but… without anyone I would hold dear.

But then… Amelai came. When she was born, I treated her bad. I thought that such a weakling that cannot even walk on her own shouldn't even be born. I was the strong one, I worked hard to be the best, despite lacking magic.

But… I soon realized I was wrong. Even as a baby, although not able to walk, she was using only her arms to crawl, dragging her little legs on ground. Whenever I had to watch over her, she crawled up to me and just laughed. She was always smiling, no matter how hard I was pushing her away. She just returned and laughed.

As she was growing up, she was never giving up, never complaining. I wasn't spending time with her at all. I was always training. One day… I had to look after her again and she… she was 5 and… she asked me why I'm always training. I replied that I want to be strong. But I was strong enough, she said, there was nobody stronger.

What did she know? She couldn't even walk. Her own body doesn't allow her to be strong. Upon that… she did something I will never forget. That little 5 years old crippled girl, tensed up all her muscles. She leaned against her chair… and lift herself up. She stood up… she couldn't use her legs, but with only her arms, her chair… she stood up.

Of course she couldn't hold herself like that too long. After all, with no muscles keeping your legs straight, they are bound to bend soon. I caught her just before she fell down and quickly sat her in her chair. I asked her why she just did that.

She only said 'See… I'm strong too. Just like you.'

For the first time in my life… I felt weak. I was strong, but she was way stronger. Not physically, but her heart was… unmatched. She… that puny cute little girl, showed me true meaning of strength. She never gave up, not even for a second. She never complained, never asked for anything and she trained her magic tirelessly. She still has ways to go, but I would be cautious if I ever got into a fight with her.

I changed, she changed me. However… damage was already done. My family accepted the new me with open arms. My cousins and friends however… did not. They were hesitant, distant. And now… you know how it is. They do not trust me and… I fear that I will become that heartless fighter once again.

I and Neria entered the library. Surprisingly, there were quite a lot of people. Neria led me to sort of round platform "Just stand here and say name of the book. Add author if you can."

"Ok." I stepped on that platform and spoke "Legendary path of Dragonborn. Authors: Serana Volkihar and Lydia Penonym."

Platform turned red and elderly woman voice spoke "Access to this book is restricted. Headmistress's seal required."

"Restricted?" Neria asked in mixture of shock and curiosity "Only books that contain strong magic require that seal. Saria… what is that research about?"

"Can't you guess?" I sighed and stepped down from the platform "I simply want to know more about my powers."

"I see. Let's go to headmistress's office then. Aunt Flora will surely be happy to see you."

I nodded and we were off. I must say that walking through halls of Alfea felt really good. This place was connected to some insanely powerful magic and even I could feel it. As we walked there, we were just chatting, catching up those few weeks she's been gone. Then… to my bad fortune, we bumped into our cousins, children of Winx Club.

There was Cassidy, daughter of Timmy and Tecna. She had dark brown eyes and long orange hair. She was one hell of a nerd, but knew how to have fun.

Twins Hannah and Lyrica were daughters of aunt Musa and Riven. They were spitting image of their mother, both had talent and love for music and of course were very powerful fairies. Their combos during matches are very hard to track. Even I had trouble during a match.

Finally, there was Teida, daughter of Aunt Aisha and… father wasn't clear. She was married to both, Nex and Roy, so you can say she had two fathers at once. I totally do not envy her that one.

"Oh, hey girls." Neria waved at them.

I just passed them without a word. I didn't even make an eye contact. I already tried to be good friends with them and they were the ones that rejected me. I am not going to just act like nothing happened.

I knew they were giving me bad glimpses, but I did not care. They turned their backs to me, despite my efforts and jumped after first chance to get rid of me.

"Saria?" Neria asked in surprise. Of course she expected me to be all friendly with these ladies, yet I ignored them.

"It's OK, Neria." Cassidy spoke up "We do not expect to be greeted by a liar like her."

My hands clenched into fists upon hearing that. How could I ever consider them my friends?

"Excuse me!?" Neria snapped back.

"It's all right, sis." I glanced back over my shoulder "Just leave it be. I'm used to it."

"Saria…" I sensed sadness and concern in her voice. I began walking again and I soon heard Neria say "We'll talk about it later." before she ran up to me.

She was silent. I knew she wanted to say something, but didn't know what. Her concern made me smile. It meant that she was truly with me. So… I broke the silence myself "Really, you can leave it be. It's not like I care."

"But Saria… they have no right to call you a liar. We are all family after all. They should be with you no matter what."

"Neria…" I stopped and gave her a nice big smile. A genuine one now… I was happy she cared, but I didn't want her to worry "I'm fine. Really. They wanted to get rid of me and I just gave them some excuse. I knew it for some time now. It's OK. After all… I don't need friends. I already have the best big sister, big brother and little sister I can ask for. Now, let's go visit Aunt Flora."

She didn't reply anything. She wanted to argue… but didn't have any arguments. She was sad and I knew this was going to be bugging her for some time, but she'll get over it, just as I did. Friendship is overestimated. If you have good and big family… friends are just a bonus, nothing more.

We soon reached big door. I knocked and as I entered I was immediately welcomed by gorgeous smell of fresh tea. There… in her green, leafy dress covered in rose pedals, stood headmistress of Alfea Academy, Flora. I always admired her. As former Winx Club member, she was ridiculously powerful, hard on enemies, but gentle and nice to everyone else. I also really loved her teas.

She turned our way and greeted us with warm smile "Saria! It is so nice to see you."

"Hi Auntie." I smiled as well and we both hugged "It's great to see you too."

"Please, sit down." She gestured at a seat before her desk. She sat on her own "Would you like some tea? Freshly prepared."

"Oh I'd love to." I said, looking forward to this. She really was making best teas in universe.

"And you, Neria?"

"No, thank you." Neria on the other hand wasn't such a fan of teas. She was more into coffee.

Aunt Flora poured tea from still steaming kettle to a cup and handed it before me "Here you go. You're in luck. It's made from leafs of Lina Strawberries. Your favorite."

"Oh yeah." I giggled and carefully took a sip. It was still hot, but damn… that taste. I wouldn't hesitate to use my shouts if it meant to have these "Hmm… delicious."

She giggled "So. What can I do for you, Saria? Do you wish to enroll to Alfea? I heard you have some extraordinary powers." She saw that both I and Neria got little nervous "But don't worry. I know well that some powers can be frightening. Especially if we know nothing about them. I do not blame you for not telling anyone. None of us does."

Now that actually calmed me somewhat. Apollo, son of Flora and Helia, was one of few I considered good friends. If he was with me, then I might not be all alone after all.

I smiled and replied "I actually came to learn more… hopefully. I need one book. Legendary path of Dragonborn. But I need your seal to get it."


	6. Chapter 6

She suddenly got serious. Her smile disappeared and with a heavy sigh, she spoke "I knew that book is trouble."

"What do you mean?" Neria asked.

"About two week ago, some noblemen demanded we hand over the book. Last week somebody tried to steal it, but was interrupted. Yesterday some guys in red armors came and said that it must be kept safe. Now you come and ask for it."

"I see." I slowly nodded.

"So you can imagine that I want to know why you want it before I hand it over to you."

I sighed heavily "I believe that book holds answers to my powers. Its secrets, origin. All I know… is that it is related to that Dragonborn and that… I might be just like him. I only know… that if I use that power without thinking… it might destroy entire worlds."

"You believe you are Dragonborn?" Neria asked, obviously hardly believing that.

"Yesterday several guys in red armor barged into our gardens, trying to reach me. In prison, they pledged their lives to me, calling me Dragonborn. Either way, it doesn't change fact that I do have these powers and I… I know that if I used them here, I could blow away entire Alfea."

After a brief silence, Flora said "All right. Let's make a deal then. I will give you the book. You will guard it like little Amelai. In return… you will accompany me to Hikaru and will let me see your powers at full potential."

Fair deal, I might say. Hikaru was a desolate world, destroyed by wars ages ago, completely abandoned. Plus I get a chance to actually test the reach of my powers. Seems like a win-win. I nodded "All right."

"Very well." She snapped her fingers. Suddenly, the book in question materialized right before me "Here it is."

That book was really big. It was made of leather, black as night. On the front were 3 figures. One that looked like a warrior with a shield and sword. Second was a mage, spreading his arms, holding staff in one, wearing big coat. Last one seemed like an assassin, or a thief, in a cape, holding two daggers. At the top it said 'Legendary path of Dragonborn.'

"Wow." I said "That was fast."

"I had book with me whole time." Flora replied with a smile "Ever since those nobles demanded it I kept it hidden by spell. I hope this book will help you learn more of your powers."

Out of curiosity, I opened it. There was a beautiful illustration of a said Dragonborn. Young, quite handsome warrior was smiling right at me. He was wearing a helmet that seemed to be made of dragon scales. It had four horns and honestly looked really cool. His armor, at least what was visible, was made of same scales and bones. Illustration was only black and white, so it was hard to guess what scales it was made of, although, judging by their size, I'd say dragon or a basilisk.

Below him was something written. However, it was in some strange language I've never seen.

"Thank you." I closed it and gave Flora a big smile "But… I would really appreciate if you both… kept what I said a secret."

"But of course." Aunt replied.

"Sure." Neria added.

"And… about that demonstration of my powers…"

"Don't worry about it now." Aunt waved her hand "Read the book, learn as much as you want, then we'll test them. Take it as a… homework."

We all giggled a little. She sure was teacher and best one at that. Well… she and Uncle Helia and Riven. They both were teaching on Red Fountain.

After that, I was going home. Neria and Flora were showing me off the campus. Of course we were chatting, laughing on a way. We weren't in a hurry. It's been some time since I talked with Aunt, so we had some catching up to do.

She borrowed me a satchel to carry the book. It was pretty big and heavy after all, so this really helped.

All seemed fine. Even local fairies seemed friendlier, seeing that their headmistress was just chatting with me.

However… I should have known it wasn't going to be so simple. As we were approaching the gate, I sensed something. It was like all my instincts were telling me to strike. Without hesitation, I reached for my sword and in split second slashed behind me from above. Surprisingly, blade hit something… something that wasn't there. Whoever it was, they were invisible and sneaking up on us.

Neria, surprised at first, quickly got what was happening and quickly sent blast of fire before me.

Invisible guy jumped back, but some of his clothes were ignited. They dispelled the invisibility and we got clear view. It was a thin guy in black and red armor. Cloth was covering his face and he was holding a dagger "Damn it."

Aunt Flora did not hesitate either and in just a second, vines rose from earth, wrapping themselves around him. He was trapped. He couldn't move, but in that commotion, he yelled "Plan B!"

Of course nobody knew what it meant, but we soon learned. Neria and Flora yelped. I quickly turned their way and saw that another two figures in same armors were holding them, keeping daggers by their throats.

"Now…" I quickly turned back only to see more of those guys, freeing the first one. He spoke "Princess Saria, am I right?"

I had to do something. Fairies quickly gathered around, ready to strike down these attackers. Even my… friends were ready to lend a hand.

I nodded "Who are you people? What do you want?"

"Who we are is of no concern to you." He said, stepping closer.

I carefully tried to get to other side, so I could have both Neria and Flora before me, rather than at my sides. Then… I can use Shout. Luckily, they weren't catching on my plan. In fact, that guy was walking in circle, just like me. I guess he thought I only had sword and those shouts I used in arena. But I had way more at my disposal "Just hand over the book and we'll disappear."

"Why do you want it?" I opened the satchel, pretending to be ready to hand it over.

"Everyone has their secrets." He was grinning at me.

I stopped, having Flora and Neria, together with their holders before me. Now… there was one other problem. There were two of those guys at my sides. They would surely trike me down the moment I use Shout. Which means I will have to be quick. I already had sword in hand, so once my Shout takes effect, I will have to deflect them both.

"Now… hand it over."

I reached into satchel, but taking a deep breath, I shouted "**Iiz Slen Nus!**"

Frost flew out of my mouth, freezing everything it touched. Flora and Neria were frozen together with their attackers. I quickly moved my sword to block incoming attack, but other students were faster. Those two by my sides got hit by several spells at once, knocking them out in an instant.

I looked at them all and nodded, thanking them "Quickly. That ice will break in few minutes."

We moved the attackers away from Flora and Neria and bound them. We actually used several sealing spells, as well as some physical restraints. Before the ice broke, police came and arrested these assassins. We placed frozen Neria and Flora on grass blanket on ground.

"All right." Cassidy said behind me "Mind telling us what this was about?"

"Your guess is as good as mine." I said, making sure that once the ice form breaks, they both will be unharmed.

"I'm not taking that." Teida stepped up. She grabbed me by shoulder and turned me around "Obviously it was because of you. So start talking."

I did not talk. I only grabbed her arm and pulled it away from me "I do not know why they want that book. I haven't got a chance to read it yet."

"You little arrogant brat!" Cassidy yelled at me "You are only trouble. You bring poor Solar to dark magic, use some kind of unknown power on him, then because of you, Aunt Flora and your own sister almost die. Yet you have no regrets whatsoever? It would be better if you weren't even born."

That hurt. And worst is… she was right. If I wasn't born, then none of this would be happening.

I felt a tear leave my eye and… I snapped. That moment, I felt so much anger I went full berserk. I looked into her eyes and yelled "**Fus!**"

Wave of energy blew them all away. In mid-air all of them transformed into fairy forms. Cassidy was first to send out an attack. Her electric bolt was aiming right at me, but I… normally I'd use my sword to deflect it. However that moment I didn't think straight. I wanted them to shut up. I wanted to show them my power.

"**Feim!**" I turned into an ethereal creature. A blue ghost. Attack went right through me and hit the ground. After a second, I turned back to normal "**Wuld!**"

Like a whirlwind, I sprinted behind her. She didn't even have time to act. I looked up. Shot I wanted to use… it was fatal, fire breath comparable to Dragon Flame. Luckily, familiar voice intervened "ENOUGH!"

It was Flora and she was angry. Thank Dragon the ice broke that moment. I almost let my anger get the better of me. She looked up at Cassidy and others "Girls! In my office! NOW!"

"But… headmistress…" Teida wanted to argue.

"I said… NOW!" Geez… even I was scared of her like that. She was gentle and sweet, but when she gets mad… she gets mad… I want to be as far as possible. Girls landed, de-transformed and walked away without a word. Flora then walked up to me. Honestly, I expected to get scolded, but instead, she smiled and put a hand on my shoulder "Thank you, Saria. For saving us. If only all my students had such attitude."

"I almost hurt them." I said under my breath, regretting my actions.

"After what they said…" she chuckled "they'd deserve it. You handled the situation perfectly. You remained calm, made sure nobody got hurt and got them arrested at the same time. I'm proud of you."

She knew how to make me smile, I'll give her that "Thank you."

"Now, go on home." She said "And say hi to your parents from me."

"I will." I couldn't help myself and hugged her "Thank you."

"No need to." She giggled "We're family after all."

Neria stood nearby, watching us, smiling. Before I left, I said my good byes to her too.

Finally… at home, I had peace and quiet. It would still be hours before Amelai gets home, so I could read the book.

I sat in my bed, opened that book and started reading. I must say… it felt like a really good fantasy. Talking dragons, ancient magic, secret organizations and so on and on. More I read, more I wanted to know. According to this, Last Dragonborn lived thousands of years ago, when planet Nirn was still full of life. That world is just cold lifeless tomb now.

Last Dragonborn started as any other human, coming to a country named Skyrim when he was just 16, just like me. He was to be executed, but unknowingly, Alduin saved him. He soon learned of his true power and began gathering Words of Power, which create Thuum, Dragon Shouts. Eventually, he defeated Alduin and saved his homeworld. It's said here that he married Lydia and adopted two boys and two girls.

Large portion of book is dedicated to Words of Power and their meaning. I recognized most of them. I could use most of them. Some were unknown, like one called Dragonrend, which is said to be able to bring dragon down from skies. I will need to study this more.

There was one thing that made me wander though. It says here that Last Dragonborn became the most powerful being in mortal realm. He became so strong and skilled that god-like creatures, Daedras, feared his wrath.

And when he died… gods themselves came down from heavens to bow down before him on funeral. They took his soul and together, they ascended up back into their eternal home, Aetherium. In other words, he literally became a god. Serana here gives clues to his name, saying that whoever calls him in the greatest need, shall gain his protection. A divine help from God of Heroes.

Interesting stuff. Plus the more I read, the more I believed. Even Blades were there, as servants of Dragonborn, who turned them into a brand new knight order. But also… Dark Brotherhood. Description fits perfectly on those guys that attacked us at Alfea. Elite assassins that carry out orders in name of one of those Daedras. So one could even say that… history was repeating itself. Ancient orders are showing up, I am revealed as Dragonborn, but one thing is still a mystery to me.

Last Dragonborn spent weeks, months or even years learning and perfecting all those Shouts. While… I just knew them. One day I just began seeing them in my dreams and next morning I could just use them. Maybe… maybe since Last Dragonborn knew Alduin was going to return… could he transfer his memories into future? To another Dragonborn. But how? I've never heard of anything like that. Plus it's not truly memories. I just learned the shouts and maybe sword art, which means the transfer would be very selective.

I have to know more.


	7. Chapter 7

I knew something was up. Flora warned me and now it was more apparent than ever. News of my fight in Alfea, both with Dark Brotherhood and Winx daughters, traveled fast. Mom and dad were furious when they learned how girls treated me. From what I heard, so were their parents.

I was immediately getting calls and texts from Aunt Musa, Tecna and Aisha, apologizing for their daughters' behavior. I told them that it'd OK, but of course… they were growing up in different situation.

However… we also got invitation on a party in Domino palace. Aunt Daphne and Uncle Thoren were hosting a party. I myself got an invitation by several nobles on this occasion. Nobles I wasn't very friendly with, because I… broke noses of their sons on several occasions, were now inviting me to dance with them on this occasion. Flora did say that some noblemen wanted to get their hands on that book. I will bet my dragon soul that at least one of them is behind that Dark Brotherhood.

Hmm… perhaps I should use Blades. They did swear to serve me if needed.

I had a satchel with book with me all the time. With how many people were after it, leaving it anywhere else was irresponsible.

I went into gardens. There was one big apple tree, so I leaned against it and said "Blades, do you hear me?"

I immediately heard response from other side of tree "What can we do for you, Dragonborn?"

I smiled. So they truly were always ready to serve "I'd like you to check on all nobles that will attend party at Domino Palace. I believe some are after the book I carry. Maybe even after my life, or of my family."

"I'll personally assure it gets done, highness." He replied.

"One more thing. Amelai is vulnerable while in school."

"I understand. We'll assign someone to watch over her."

"At least as long as she's not with me. With Dark Brotherhood in play, I don't want to take any chances."

"Dark Brotherhood will not get past us. I promise."

"Good. Make me proud."

"At once, Dragonborn." And with that… he was gone. Let's see if they truly are as loyal and capable as they say.

"Saria!" Mom was waving at me from palace "There's someone who wants to see you."

Another noble? We'll see.

I ran up to her and we entered the palace "Who is it?"

"You'll see." She replied playfully. She was smiling. Who could it be?

I followed her into throne chamber, where stood dad, together with Solaria royal family, aka Aunt Stella, Uncle Brandon, their baby daughter Lunara and… Solar.

I must say I had mixed feelings. I was happy to see aunt and uncle and of course I loved their baby daughter. I was watching after her sometimes with Amelai, so we knew her and she knew us, but… Solar was the dark element. I wasn't really pleased to see him.

"Saria!" Stella said, walking up to me and hugging me. She was careful not to squeeze little Lunara in her arms. Lunara wasn't even year old, had blue-green eyes and bright brown hair. The moment she saw me, she began laughing and waving her arms.

"Oh who is my little moon princess?" I picked her from aunt's hands, hugged her and then touched her nose with mine. Of course she was giggling. She was one hell of a happy baby. Laughing whenever she could. I held her normally and faced aunt "Nice to see you again, auntie. You too uncle."

"It's good to see you too." Uncle looked at his son, Solar "But we are here for another reason."

We all focused on Solar. He… he seemed broken. He stepped forward and with a big heavy sigh, he spoke "Saria… I… I want to apologize." He kinda surprised me as he bowed down very deeply with that "I am sorry for what I've done. I… I was not thinking and… because of me, you are in a very bad spot."

"Wow…" this was all I managed to say "You're really…"

"Yes." He hasn't stopped bowing "I… I wanted to win and… I agreed to a very bad deal. Power to beat you, in exchange for… my soul." He gulped "But you saved me. I am not sure what you did, but… when you beat me, it broke the darkness in me. I am very thankful."

Stella gave me a smile. I'm sure she and Brandon talked to him quite a lot since the match. Solar must've offered this meeting himself.

"Please." He stood upright and Brandon handed him some kind of long narrow package "I know it's not much, but I hope it will serve you well."

He handed it to me. Stella took little Lunara back and I unwrapped the package. Inside was beautiful sword. Cross guard was round and in the middle was shining stone. It was truly a brilliant work "It's a beautiful sword."

"Its name is Dawnbreaker." Solar continued "It's been forged ages ago. Some say that when you strike, power of Solaria suns burns the enemy."

"Solar spent months looking for this weapon." Brandon proudly said "It is a legendary sword."

Solar stood there, waiting my response. Honestly, I couldn't be mad at him. I gave him a nice warm smile and said "Ok, I forgive you."

Everyone was smiling, even he "Thank you, Saria."

"But tell me… where did you get such dark power?"

He saddened and shook his head. He was obviously disappointed in himself "In my dreams… I saw a big… dark dragon. It said that it can give me power to defeat my greatest enemy… if I then agree to give my soul to his service."

"Alduin." I said under breath "Well at least you are free of his influence."

"Yeah." He smiled "I don't know what and how you did it, but even if I see him in my dreams again… I cannot agree no matter what. When he asks me that question, something inside me just screams no."

"Such is the power of will." I gave him a nice smile "Thank you for the gift, Solar. I will treasure it."

"No… I thank you." He bowed down, but this time like a man asking a girl for a dance "And I would be honored if you allowed me to accompany you to upcoming party on Domino."

"Of course." I replied, bowing down as was appropriate "It would be my pleasure."

I noticed our parents exchanging looks. All were very pleased. So was I… this meant that Solar was still on my side, which really calmed me. He was one heck of a fighter and many others were looking up to him. His support might ease up the tension. Heavens know it was getting political now.

"Great." He exclaimed… maybe a little too loudly. He was nervous, but it was kidna sweet.

"Glad to see you guys aren't at each other's throat." Mom giggled.

"There must be first time for everything." Brandon added, shrugging.

And so I got myself a date. In next two days, the party was taking place in Domino Palace. I was still getting offers from other nobles to accompany me to this occasion. But of course I already promised it to Solar. We'll see how great of dancer he is.

My dress was simple, yet pretty. It was a gift from Aunt Stella. Dark blue dress, carrying thousands of diamonds. She often said that when I dance in it, it seems like I cut it from night sky itself. It also had two vails coming from my shoulders, two comet tails shining being me. Boots that shine when I touch the ground. And on head, beautiful tiara that reflected my emotions. Tiny gems were changing colors according to my feelings. Right now they were yellow, which meant excitement.

I really was excited. I loved to dance, so these parties were always awesome for me. And fact that somebody here might try something against me or my family didn't bother me. After all, the most powerful beings will be here as well.

I waited outside the palace for Solar. My family already went in moments ago, while I waited for my 'escort'. However, as I waited… I heard familiar voice "Dragonborn…"

Blades were here "We have very important news."

"What is it?" I asked, not turning around.

"We have information that someone will make a move tonight." Now isn't that great? "They will try to dispose of you. They have mercenaries posing as their bodyguards. When they won't be able to kill you swiftly, they will target your family, forcing you to be submit."

"Dark Brotherhood?"

"They are not involved this time. After last attempt they refused to go against Dragonborn."

"All right." I sighed "Time to reveal ourselves, I guess. Spread out, make sure nobody sees you. Once they make their move, be ready to counter it."

"Right away."

"Saria!" Finally, Solar and his family arrived. He looked good as well, wearing nice blue suit "Sorry I'm late."

"Nah, it's OK." I gave him a nice smile "I haven't been here too long."

"Either way…" he rubbed back of his head, smiling with embarrassment "A gentleman should never let his lady, wait." He bowed, extending his hand "Shall we, my lady?"

I giggled at this. He was really something. He maybe was my long-lasting opponent, but after our last fight… he seemed almost… like different person. Or maybe… I've just never seen this side of him. All I saw was a capable fighter, warrior.

I gently grabbed his hand in a very princess-like manner "We shall, my prince."

Together, side by side, holding hands, we entered the palace. Soldiers and guards were standing by the stairs leading to the dance hall, bowing down to us as we passed them. Then, just before we entered the hall, I heard announcer hit the ground with his rod three times. Three times meant someone related to royal family of host. Upon that he yelled "Prince Solar of Solaria and Princess Saria of Eraklyon."

Of course this caused several nobles to start whispering. Not just that I even showed by, but that two of us entered together, like good friends or even a boyfriend and girlfriend.

As tradition commanded, we had to pay respects to the host first. So two of us made our way thought the hall to where Aunts and Uncles, together with our parents were. There, we stood before Aunt Daphne and Uncle Thoren and bowed down.

"I hope you two will have fun." Uncle Thoren bowed as well, although it was most like a nod than a bow "I'm glad to see you two are still on good terms."

"You two sure look cute." Daphne giggled. My cheeks immediately went red, Solar's too and we broke our hold, looking away from each other.

Now that made Aunt Daphne giggle even more "Oh just have fun, kids."

"Thank you." I said with a warm smile "I'm sure we will."

We both smiled.

Daphne then took a step forward and before I even realized, I was in her embrace "I cannot even imagine what you are going through. If you will ever need anything, just say so."

I hugged her back "Thanks, auntie." I gently pulled back, breaking the hug, but she was still holding me by shoulders "But I'm fine. Really."

"Still…" She let go of me "Don't be afraid to ask."

I nodded and together with Solar went to have some fun. We've actually been to such parties together in the past. Back then we were pretty young, but two of us were always the best dancers. I guess we should remind others who is true king and queen of dance floor.

"How about I get us something to drink?" Solar suggested.

"Sure, I'll be here." I said and stopped as he ran off to get us some drinks.

That was when I heard whispering from behind me. It was girl's voice "Dragonborn. We are ready."

"Good." I said back. Of course with music playing, there was no way others could hear us "Be watchful. If they make a move, I want you to be ready to counter it."

"Right." I didn't even have to turn around.

Seconds later, Solar returned with 2 glasses of strawberry juice, my favorite. What? You didn't expect us to drink alcohol, right? We were still minors "Here you go, my lady."

"Thanks." He was so gallant, just like a knight to his princess.

We both took cheered and looked at the dancing floor in the middle of room. We watched pairs dancing left and right, even our parents and siblings. Of course Neria would have several contestants for her heart. Erendor was always under watchful eyes of many girls, changing them almost every few steps, so they all would get a turn. This is going to be a long night for him.

"Say, how about we show them how to dance." I said playfully.

He just grinned at me, placed his glass on table behind us and with a deep bow, said "My lady, would you like to go for a dance?"

I put the glass down as well and took his hand "But of course, good sir." We both were smirking when we entered the ground, joining all the dancers. I must say… dancing with Solar was truly something. We both knew each other's moves to a millisecond and millimeter. We didn't need to see each other to know how to move. After all… sword fight is about moving like a weed in the wind and knowing your opponent's moves just by feeling. We both were best sword fighters in the dimension and knew each other.

I knew we were under close watch of staring eyes of everyone. After all, Solar too was a handsome guy and many girls here would love to dance with him. Yet here I was… the Sword Princess, most brutal and indecent royal girl, yet dancing like a fragile ballerina.

Our moves were smooth, precise and fast. It didn't matter if it was Solar lifting me up for a spin, or a swift pirouette. We could do anything.

I loved dancing, especially with capable partner. However… as we all knew… this happiness wasn't destined to last long.


	8. Chapter 8

Music soon ceased and with an applause, I and Solar bowed to everyone, then to each other and we went our own ways to have fun our own ways. Of course, I was always ready to go into combat mode, but for now… I should enjoy myself while I can. That is… as much as I can. As you can imagine, Cassidy and others were here as well. Amelai and Neria were with them, chatting and talking. Although I wanted to spend this night with Amelai and play with her, I seriously did not want to talk to those girls. Or even approach them.

So… I took my glass again and was just hanging around by the windows. Honestly, being a very well-known swordfighter really doesn't help in getting a boy. All of those boys are scared that I am stronger than they are. Only few ever got to see me as a girl. My own fault though.

"Spectacular dance, your majesty." One noble was approaching me. I knew him. He was an old count from Domino, who tried to get me and his son together. That boy wasn't too bad. Quite handsome, not too of a snob, pretty decent with spears, but we just weren't too compatible. He was a timid, submissive type that will do anything told to him. On the other hand, I do not let anyone just boss me around. So it would have ended up in disaster. Plus I really do not need any boy now. I am perfectly happy with how I am now. Even without friends it isn't too bad, all you need is a good family and strong will.

"Thank you, count." I bowed my head, returning the gesture.

"I will forever admire how graceful your moves are." He was speaking in a very… loud and too praising tone "You are truly remarkable. Grace of a swan, yet spirit of dragon."

If he only knew… wait… no, he couldn't be. He was too dull. No way could this guy be behind coup about to happen in this very hall. He must be just praising my fighting skills… right?

However… my heart began pounding. I became very nervous. As if every single fiber of my being was screaming to get out of there. Cold, deadly sweat appeared all over my body. What is happening?

I had to get to Amelai. Fast "E… excuse me, please." I put down the glass and walked towards where girls were chatting.

'_You hear me._'

Whispering sent chills down my spine. I stopped dead in my tracks, eyes full of horror. True fear… for the first time in my life, I knew what it feels like. My hands were shaking, my head was being covered in cold sweat. That voice… my body was instinctively reacting in sharpening all senses, tensing all muscles. This feeling… last I felt it was…

'_In a dream._'

Yes… first dream about dragonborn I ever had. I was scared, warrior was running, chased by Alduin through burning village. With hands bound and no idea of his power, he ran.

'They are coming.'

Who? Who is coming? I don't know… I don't wanna know.

When I realized what I was doing, I was staring at my hands as they were shaking. I tried to hold them together, so they would stop. I tried to hide my state, but… it was too late.

"Saria?" I raised my head to see Erendor, looking worried "Are… are you OK?"

"Yeah." I said with a sigh. Feeling disappeared just as fast as it appeared and I was calm once again "Yeah… just tired."

"You were never a good liar." Damn, so while my Speech was on 0, his was 100. Damn, not fair. Then again, he was a big brother and knew me ever since I was born. Well… maybe except my Dragonborn part "So what's going on?"

I sighed really heavily. There was no use trying to lie to him "I just had a bad feeling, that's all."

"I see." He nodded sadly "Don't let it get to you. Media sure did a number on your reputation. Just be yourself and all will be fine again. Show them you didn't change."

"Sure." I said with a smile "I'll be fine. So anyway, enjoying the party?"

"Too much attention, I have to admit." He glances over his left shoulder. As I look behind him, I noticed a pack of girls, eyes narrowed right at Erendor.

"Oh…" I giggled "Well you sure seem to have your hands full."

"Why do you think Neria is with her friends?" he pointed out "She has the same problem, but as long as she is talking with them, she's safe."

I was honestly on verge of laughing, but I managed to hold it in "You two sure are popular." Now here, the reputation of Sword Princess was really handy.

Ringing of glass caught our attention. Everyone turned to one noble, who was holding his glass of wine, ringing on it with a spoon "Please, I'd like to ask you all for few moments of your attention." He put down the spoon and spoke clearly and proudly "I'd like to use this opportunity to announce that my firstborn son, is going to marry love of his life. Please, let us wish him good luck on his way through life." We all cheered and clapped. It was pretty common for these announcements to be made during such parties and balls. We all grabbed our glasses and raised them together with noble "Cheers to him, may the Alduin be with him."

"Wait a second…" That was all I managed to say before I had knife on my throat. Being a skilled fighter, I quickly reached back and threw the attacker on ground before me. I grabbed his hand in the process and got the knife.

Attacker was a boy, one of guests, son of a noble, at least his clothes were hinting to that. I crouched down and put the blade on his neck.

"Dragonborn!" I raised my head to see that noble, pointing a gun to his right. I followed the line and saw he was aiming at Amelai.

To my dismay, I saw that all guests, including my family, were either at gunpoint or on edge of a blade. Those who weren't held hostage were too scared and incapable to do anything. They planned this well "How about you get your hands off that soldier."

So a soldier, huh? Not some noble.

I let go of the blade and stood back up, letting the boy to grab his weapon and step back. I was surrounded, left in a circle.

"What is the meaning of this?!" Aunt Daphne yelled.

"Quiet!" noble snapped back "For everyone who do not get it, one move…" one of his subordinates move Amelai closer, just inches away from barrel of his gun "and this little princess loses her head." Of course Amelai was scared, horror filled her eyes. Sight I hated the most, but I had to endure it.

It was faint, but I heard shifting behind me and sometimes a glimpse of movement appeared in my peripheral vision. Blades were on the move. I had to give them as much time as could.

Noble then spoke once more "I know it looks like coup, but believe me that we are doing this to save entire Magical Dimension." He aimed another gun in his other hand at me "Princess Saria… no… this creature is not human. She is a threat to all universe."

Of course it caused quite a commotion around the room. Such words are never welcomed "She must die so we and our children can live."

All right… time to put up an act. I myself would get out of this pickle easily and would beat them all to a single hill, but not even I can be everywhere at the same time. The moment I move to do anything, they will start killing hostages, starting with my family. I had to wait until Blades are ready to take down all at once.

"What are you talking about?!" Mom yelled as well "My daughter is not a threat!"

"Shows what you know." Old count from before stepped forward "She is a monster. Human body with soul of a dragon." So he was behind it all after all "She's Dragonborn! Our ancestors, in their wisdom, destroyed these beings and destroyed their world!"

I read about it. Nobody knows exactly how and why Nirn turned into a wasteland, but there was one conspiracy theory that it was destroyed by people of Magical Dimension because they feared power of Nirn people. Could it be, that they did it? It would make sense then why nobody knows, because those who know will keep their moth shuts and after several centuries or even a millennia, nobody will know at all.

"What are you even talking about?!" mom continued yelling "She's just a child!"

"You are right!" I cut this debate "Yes, I am Dragonborn." This caused quite a commotion among the guests "But that doesn't mean I am evil!"

"Silence you monster!" count yelled at me, putting barrel of his gun right on Amelai's forehead "Now, you have a choice. Either you will resist and everyone in this chamber dies, including this cute girl, or you yourself will give up your life. You will die one way or another. It's just a question of how many people you take with you."

There wasn't much to think about. I wasn't noticing Blades moving around anymore, so they had to be on positions and ready to strike. All right… time to move.

I slowly kneeled down and closed my eyes, pretending to accept my fate, ready to die.

"Good." He said and I could immediately hear him walking up to me. I felt barrel on my own forehead, cold and deadly, but I wasn't going to get killed so easily. I couldn't see, but I saw him. Just before I closed my eyes, I whispered one of my most useful shouts. Aura whisper, which allowed me to not see, but feel everyone around me, see where they were, what they were doing. Even with my eyes closed, I saw him "At least you have some dignity."

"Tell me… can I have one last question?"

"Choose your last words wisely."

"You said Alduin. What do you know?"

Count grinned "Dragon god who led our ancestors to destroy people like you on Nirn. He has been our protector for millennia! He will rise again and he will lead us into great golden era."

"All hail Alduin!" All attackers yelled.

So they worship him, while I am born to destroy him. Just like my predecessors, I am his natural enemy. If he is to rise… then I am to stop him.

"I see…" I said, grinning "I have no more questions. Come on, pull the trigger."

He didn't hesitate and really pulled it. I imagine I had to disappear in cloud of smoke. Mom screamed out in fear "Saria!"

"I am fine, mom." I said. As smoke cleared out, I was still kneeling there, but this was my ethereal form. Another very useful shout. Swift word and I become a blue ghost, who cannot be harmed, but also cannot harm others. It lasts for maybe 5 seconds, but it can rescue me from fatal blow "Alright…"

I stood back up, count still aiming at me "I think it's time to end this charade. **Zun!**"

Dark blue wave shot out of my mouth and sent count's pistol flying out of windows behind him. That same second, all Blades got into action. I must say I was impressive. It was like half a second and all was over. Some dropped down from ceiling, others were already among guests and took down their holders. Dad, Erendor and Solar also knocked down their holders. Swiftly, all attackers were overpowered and crisis was over.

"Surrender." I said "Nobody needs to get hurt."

Honestly… I expected him to be shocked, scared, but instead… he was just standing there, motionless. More soldiers and guards rushed in and quickly surrounded him. But… no, something was wrong.

My senses were ringing like church bells. I sensed something sinister. Then… count talked, but… it wasn't his voice. It was dark, monstrous "Dragonborn…" his laugh was as if cut right from best horrors. It was beginning fear into hearts of everyone hearing it.

Without warning, he spread his arms and great wave of darkness threw everyone away from him. Guests and guards hit the walls. It was then that real fight began.


	9. Chapter 9

This was not what I wanted. I was hoping to ambush the ambushers and let it end without a drop of blood, but this has proven to be quite a pickle. Attackers were freed from their holders and although Blades managed to hold them back and not let them hurt anyone, it was still going to be hard.

I had my own target. The Count has proven to be really strong. He stood before me, dark aura burning all around him as he held two swords made of darkness. His eyes were shining red. This was different than Solar, however. This man was not just controlled by dark magic, his very life force was entwined with darkness.

The moment he moved, I just barely managed to dodge those blades as they swung through air. Then another slash and another and another. I couldn't even breathe how fast he was. I got hit on arm. Just a scratch, but that darkness was burning like crazy. It hurt, but I had to endure it.

I couldn't fight back without any weapon. I had to get one and fast, but the moment I turn my attention from this guy, I will get stabbed. No, I need to stop him, at least for a second. I took a deep breath and screamed "**Fus Ro Dah!**"

Blue wave escaped my mouth, staggering him. Now!

I still a trick up my sleeve. I don't like using it, but when out of options, this was supposed to be my way out. I extended my hand and yelled "Bound Sword!"

It was spell I learned from Last Dragonborn, just like Shouts. These spells were different from those fairies and witches use. From what I knew, they drained the force out of my body rather than from magic around me. My body ignored the magic around, so I could only use this kind of magic.

In my hand appeared a blade, dark purple, transparent. It had a very particular shape, so it was rather top heavy, but still strong and sharp. Plus it didn't last long. I was able to hold it maybe 2 minutes before it just disappears. So it was really an emergency weapon.

However, it served its purpose. Although he had 2 blades and I had one, I managed to keep up with him. When our blades clashed, wind went berserk. I had to get to a real blade before this one dissolves. Leader of Blades has my Dawnbreaker, but he was busy with 3 opponents right now. So that was out of my reach.

Wait… of course, there was still one blade I could use, but getting it would drain much of my power and I'm not sure I would have enough to defeat this bastard. Well, it is still better than just waiting for my death once this sword disappears. I quickly pushed him back with a mighty slash, yelling "**Fus Ro Dah!**"

Staggering him momentarily, I quickly turned and faced the throne. There, right behind it, hang sword of my grandfather, Oritel. It was the only blade I could get at this situation. It was risky and since I wasn't even part of Domino Royal family there was a high chance that blade would not recognize me as rightful wielder and would drain all life force out of me. So… all or nothing.

"**Wuld!**" another shout shot me right to the blade.

"Saria, don't!" I heard mom and grandpa yell, but I had to. I already felt Count approaching fast.

Dropping the Bound Swords and grabbing the hilt, I swung it behind me just in time to block approaching blades of darkness. However… blade took its toll.

Blue lighting came from the hilt and right into my hands. Sword was refusing me, killing me.

"Ha ha ha ha!"Count laughed maniacally as was getting weaker while still blocking his attack "Fool! Don't you know? Only rightful king with good intentions can wield it. You are not even an heir of this kingdom!"

He was right. I had nothing. My mother's blood coursed through me and so I thought it might be enough to make this sword see me as worthy. But it didn't. I felt my life disappearing, fading into nothingness. So this was it? This is how I was going to die?

My knees were getting weaker and weaker and before long, I fell on them, still desperately blocking the attack. My hands were becoming numb, heavy, but I couldn't let go of the sword. Even though I would at this point, I couldn't. It was holding me… my fate… was sealed.

I refused to give up, took a risk… and failed. I fell down on ground, motionless, last drops of my life being sucked away. Count stood victoriously above me, just grinning. I heard the battle was settling. No doubt, everyone was looking at me since I was the main target of this coup… and I was about to die.

"Finally! Dragonborn… is DEAD!" huge cheers of all attackers echoed through halls of this palace.

As I lied there, my eyes were watching my family. My parents, brother, sisters, they all were looking at me, horror filling their eyes. Mom wanted to run to me, but had enemies in her way.

In my last seconds… they were the one thing I wanted to see. But I wished they'd smile.

I just wish… that I could change this. I wish… to see my family smile at least one more time.

I wish…

to see Amelai smile.

**All right, I will grant you your wish.**

My eyes shot wide open as I heard voice in my head. All of a sudden, huge power began pouring into me. Without any problem, I stood back up, much to everyone's surprise.

I… I felt… calm, serene, warm. It was as if there was someone holding my hands, guiding me. I spoke, without even thinking "I cannot die."

**Tell them. Your wish.**

"If I die… she will be sad." I raised my hands, still holding the sword "I will never let her feel sadness. She must smile. She will smile!"

"Impossible!" Count said in shock. He charged at me, swinging his blade.

I wasn't even looking at him and moving my hand up, I blocked him. Voices… I heard them. Deep within my mind, far beyond my senses, they were singing. I did not understand, but I knew they were with me. They were guiding me, empowering me.

Dovahkiin… yes. I hear that word. Dragonborn.

I look at him, still trying to break my block, but no matter how strongly or swiftly he swings his blade, my own is there to meet his.

Was this the power of the Dragonborn? To see attacks of others before they even think about them? It kinda felt like when you play a game, but see character from 3rd person. It was like there was someone else, telling me exactly where and when to strike.

Time to strike. With speed and precision like never before, I moved towards the Count and slashed him right through the belly. Without stopping, I moved the sword again and another swing cut skin right by his heart. He just barely moved away. However, I was nowhere near done. I wasn't letting down. I was going on and on without a hint of slowing down.

My sword, or more precisely, my grandpa's sword was signing a violent melody in the air.

Finally, last blow. Count was too injured to do anything to me in time. I straightened my blade and went to stab through him. However, scream of my little sister, Amelai, stopped me.

"Dragonborn." I looked right to see Count's son, holding a gun right by my sister's head "One more move and this girl loses head."

Amelai was scared. Nobody else dared to move. Nobody… but me. Before he even blinked, I was inches away from him. He didn't even have time to pull the trigger before he lost the arm. Severed limb fell down right next to Amelai's hover chair. Dad was quick to apprehend the son as he stumbled back, screaming in pain.

As if by instinct, I threw grandpa's sword right behind me. It hit its target. Count that was just getting up from ground to attack me from behind, got stabbed right through the heart by flying blade.

That moment… battle seized.

Count stumbled back, blood rushing out of his wound "So… you really are…" he coughed up blood "monster."

As he fell down dead, all his followers surrendered and were swiftly apprehended by Blades and guards.

As for me, my body finally gave way to all injuries both major and minor and I fell down on my knees.

"Saria!" Erendor yelled and rushed up to me.

I raised my arm "I'm OK." I said "I just need to rest."

"Big sis?" Amelai's voice was full of worry and fear.

I looked into her eyes and with a warm smile said "I told you… nobody will hurt you. Ever."

"Honey." Mom and dad knelt down next to me. Mom immediately began healing me. She was silent though.

"Thanks, mom."

"Dragonborn." I looked up to see leader of Blades coming up to me.

"What the status?" I asked.

"Nobody escaped." He knelt down and bowed so his head was touching ground "I apologize, we failed you."

"No, you didn't." I replied "I should have expected him to have more tricks up his sleeve. I underestimated him."

"Wait… what exactly is going on?" Dad asked and everyone turned towards me.

"Help me up." I needed to tell it to everyone. No more secrets.

"No, you need to rest now." Mom said, obviously angry. No wander, her children were just threatened and endangered.

"Mom…"

"I don't care what is happening." She said "Right now, you are injured and need to rest."

I guess… seeing mom like that made everyone shut up and keep quiet. Of course they all had questions, but nobody wanted to anger my mom… more than she already was.

"I have to admit you were pretty amazing." Neria knelt down behind mom "I know you were good with sword, but still… that was something else."

"And wielding my sword." Grandpa walked up to Count's body and pulled out his sword. Blade was as clean as it could possibly be. I seriously love that part of Hagen's swords. They never got even a single drop of blood on them "I'd like to know how you managed to overcome the spell."

"Not now, dad, please." Bloom snapped back, still healing my wounds.

"Of course." He sheathed his sword.

Of course the party was disbanded and only I and my family remained. After mom was done healing me, everyone helped me to my chamber, where we could talk.

I was sitting on my bed, having everyone around me. Mom then asked "Alright… what is going on?"

"Wish I had answers to that." I replied with a sigh "Few years ago, I began having strange dreams. They were always about a warrior, I could not see his face. At first, he was running from a black dragon burning a village. In another he was fighting with some monsters. Then dragons. He began using some kind of weird magic by screaming particular words. Finally… I saw him standing against that first dark dragon. After each dream, I learnt more. I knew how to use swords the same way he does, bow, spears, axes, shields. I could use them all. Later I began learning his magic, like no other I have ever seen or heard of. And finally… his shouts. I learnt a new one each night."

"Why didn't you tell anyone?" Neria asked.

I hugged my knees and replied "At first I was amazed by my new abilities, but later… I was afraid of my own power. I still have no idea just what damage all those spells and shouts can do."


End file.
